


Soft

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [19]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, This is what ive made her be, Yellow is a soft uwu bean, i dont care if its OOC, this is what you get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: This was Yellow Diamond, someone he used to know as a steel wall of anger and destruction, sitting here, sad about the idea of taking off a damn hoodie. This… what the hell. If Steven had known Yellow Diamond would evolve into a precious little bean after he liberated Homeworld he would have taken massive advantage of it in the form of his phone camera and Blue Diamond.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot be arsed to write big pieces anymore for the next month or my entire life because I have worked myself to the damn bone over this series cranking out a fic or five every damn week and my ideas are running dry as well as my motivation and writing skill because everything I write now sounds super REPETITIVE TO ME and I don't give myself a break I really might just lose my shit and end the Diamond Visits series right here and now HOLY SHIT please someone take over for me on writing Diamond Content

When Steven entered into his house, the last thing he was expecting to see was Yellow Diamond, shrunk down to the smallest size her gem could allow, sitting on his bed, wearing a somehow oversized hoodie, sitting next to Amethyst, who was also wearing a hoodie but with the added offense of obnoxiously colored toe socks, a cup of instant ramen in both of their hands. The TV was on and they seemed to be watching one of the movies Connie had made him watch one time when they’d had a sleepover,  _ To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before.  _ Steven nearly pinched himself because by god, what in the absolute hell was this image before him but not a dream or hallucination?

 

Amethyst was practically tearing into her cup of ramen while Yellow stirred the noodles in her cup with hesitation and curiosity, before taking a small bit and trying it. She decided that she liked it, and continued to eat it, but not with the voracity that Amethyst inhaled hers. When did he have ramen in his house?  _ Where did they get the hoodies?? _

 

“Um...Hello???” Steven made himself known.

 

“Hey Steve-o.” Amethyst replied casually, not even looking away from the screen.

 

“Greetings, Steven.” Yellow said, mirroring Amethyst in every way possible.

 

Steven made a mental note: Amethyst was a bad influence on the Diamonds. He’d never thought this sight would be an actual possibility of the future. Also, why now?

 

“You guys know you could’ve just… called me if you wanted to hang out like this? My room in the temple would most likely make it more comfortable?” Steven suggested. “Yknow, Yellow could be normal size?”

 

Yellow turned and looked a bit sad about that idea. “But… I like this clothing item…”

 

Steven blanched. This was Yellow Diamond, someone he used to know as a steel wall of anger and destruction, sitting here, sad about the idea of taking off a damn hoodie. This… what the hell. If Steven had known Yellow Diamond would evolve into a precious little  _ bean  _ after he liberated Homeworld he would have taken massive advantage of it in the form of his phone camera and Blue Diamond. Blue would have a meltdown over it, gushing about her golden girlfriend being this cute.

 

“My room can make any size object, remember? You could be normal size in there and still have an oversize hoodie to snuggle yourself in.”

 

“Oh! Right! Okay, I can deal with moving to your room, Steven.” Yellow perked, already sliding out of the “regular” sized hoodie.

 

Once in Steven's room, Yellow began to glow and bring up her size again. However, she decided to stay still smaller than her normal form, about half the size. Once the trio decided on a place the settle down, Yellow turned her pleading look to Steven.

 

"Hoodie?"

 

Steven laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "Room, make the fluffiest, comfiest, oversized hoodie for Yellow!"

 

Once that was made, Yellow pulled herself into it immediately, with a child's excitement. She noticed Steven and Amethyst's amused stares and blushed, clearing her throat and looking away. "What? An authority like me deserves the best!"

 

Amethyst snorted. "Whatever you say, YD. Why don't we have the room make a mountain of blankets and pillows to bury ourselves in while we're at it."

 

Steven then had stars in his eyes. "That's a great idea! Room, do what Amethyst said! Oh, and give Yellow a plushie version of her animal friend Aalraa too!"

 

Thus, a giant pile of requested items was created...right on top of them. Yellow had no trouble poking her head out, but Steven and Amethyst had to practically swim to reach freedom. Steven had also wished in his head for a giant sized TV, which had spawned a few feet away, already playing the movie that Yellow and Amethyst had been watching outside. 

 

Yellow was staring intently at the plush deer that the room had spawned right into her hands. Steven took a quick photo on his phone oh her with the mental note to show it to Blue the next time she visited. Though in hindsight, he should’ve taken a video instead, as Yellow then sat back in the mountain of comfy bedtime items and cuddled the plush fiercely to her chest. Steven shook his head again, still in disbelief that this was Yellow, the most hardass of the Diamonds, having a whole 180 degree evolution into the complete opposite of that. And he’d thought Blue was soft!

**Author's Note:**

> join the discord: https://discord.gg/9pSaABF
> 
> on god I need to stop. writing. shit. for this series I am killing my own drive to keep writing this
> 
> I HAVE MIRACULOUS LADYBUG FICS TO WORK ON, ON GOD, AND I'VE DONE LIKE -6% FOR THEM


End file.
